


Nii-chan and Tobio-nii-chan! (- ̆⌣ ̆-)

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored in waiting, Natsu was left to read his older brother's texts. </p><p>Who thought that she would find Kageyama Tobio writing in cute emoticons to Hinata Shouyou?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nii-chan and Tobio-nii-chan! (- ̆⌣ ̆-)

“Nii-chan, I’m bored. Lend me your smartphone.”

“Huh? Sure. I haven’t installed any game there, though, so you can’t really do anything with it.”

“Eeeeh? And the signal isn’t good too… ah well, Nii-chan, I’ll just read your texts!”

“Huh? Why?”

“To learn more kanji, of course!”

“… You might not find plenty of kanji there, Nacchan.”

“There’s nothing wrong with reading more hiragana and katana, though!”

“That’s my little sister!”

Hinata Shouyou and his sister Natsu had been sitting on that family restaurant for at least half an hour. They were originally shopping in the big mall with their mother, but then she met an old friend who was currently arranging high school reunion.

Since it was only ten in the morning, Shouyou was okay with letting his mother helped her friend for an hour or two while Natsu and him waited. Beside, Shoyou brought that really cool book on profile of some of the greatest volleyball players that Tobio lent him. He probably would be okay waiting until lunchtime was over, but it Natsu was different.

“Onii-chan, is it really okay for me to read your text?” Natsu said, holding Shouyou’s phone with both of her hands on the table.

Shouyou slowly took his sight off the book about this Brazilian player, “Huh? Of course it’s okay. I don’t send any weird text or anything.”

“You don’t text your crush in high school too, Nii-chan?” asked Natsu, tilting her head a little to one side.

Shouyou laughed, “I don’t have any crush!”

Natsu put on a blank face, “… I know you’d say that, but why do I feel like I have such an immature brother…”

Shouyou pouted, “What does that even mean? Volleyball is the most important for me now! Don’t look down on me like that, Nacchan!”

“Yes, yes,” Natsu giggled, before swiping Shouyou’s new smartphone open.

She opened the text application and saw that there was three messages from “Tobio”.

“Nii-chan!”

“Hm?”

“Tobio-nii-chan is sending you stuffs. Do you want to read it?”

“Ignore it. It’s Saturday. He’s probably asking dumb things like ‘do you practice today?’ Also, why are you calling him ‘Tobio-nii-chan’? I’m the only older brother you need!”

“Tobio-nii-chan is really cool, though. He’s tall, handsome, his dark hair is pretty—“

“What was that, Nacchan?”

“Uh, nothing.”

Shouyou returned to his book. Natsu opened message from “Tobio”, anyway. She wondered what sort of thing his brother talked about with Tobio-nii-chan when they meet everyday and almost always together, like, always.

(8:10) Have you read the book?

(8:11) Goddammit, Hinata, don’t tell me you can’t read it because it has kanji you don’t understand?

(8:43) What do you think about the setter on page 79? Oh, you can also learn more about the middle blocker on page 112.

Natsu snickered and scrolled up. Of course they would be talking about volleyball.

Not all the time, though.

(Yesterday)

(4:33) Tobio: Wake up. Tanaka-san is opening the gym early for us again.

(4:37) Shouyou: Nah.

(4:38) Tobio: What the fuck? What do you mean ‘nah’? I swear if I could strangle you from here…

(4:38) Shouyou: Oh my God, Kageyama, chill. Now shut up because I’m getting ready. I’ll be there at about 5, so you can start practicing without me if you wanted to.

(4:39) Tobio: I’ll just wait for you. Don’t forget to bring your gloves! You forgot them yesterday. You’re such a dumbass.

(4:42) Shouyou: Kageyama, those are really unnecessary!

(4:44) Shouyou: I bring extra pair of gloves, so I hope you’re satisfied now.

(4:45) Tobio: Don’t forget the scarf. Bring extra scarf if you had to.

(4:45) Shouyou: Goddammit, Kageyama.

Natsu giggled into her hand. Why did his Nii-chan and Tobio-nii-chan fought a lot like her father and mother?

Shouyou seemed to be absorbed on his book reading, so Natsu scrolled up again to the text long before. Natsu looked up at the date. That was when Shouyou went home limp one day from losing to Aobajousai.

(19:28) Tobio: Hey.

(19:28) Shouyou: What?

(19:30) Tobio: Wow, okay, I can even sense your anger from here.

(19:30) Shouyou: Stupid Kageyama! I’m so upset! How can you not be upset! Oh wait, I know you are, you’re just faking it!

(19:30) Tobio: Why you little brat!!!

(19:30) Shouyou: (*≧m≦*)

(19:31) Tobio: … What is that? Is that the face you are making right now?

(19:31) Shouyou: 凸(`⌒ ́メ)凸

(19:31) Tobio: Oh my God, is that middle finger, Hinata.

(19:33) Shouyou: p( ́⌒`。q)

(19:33) Tobio: Can you talk to me normally, please?

(19:34) Shouyou: (ノД`)・ ゚・。

(19:34) Tobio: Is that you running away crying or something? I don’t understand emoticon very well, Hinata.

(19:35) Shouyou: (╥_╥)

(19:35) Shouyou: I’m so sad and angry!

(19:36) Tobio: … Yeah. Me too.

(19:38) Tobio: Cheer up, though. There’s always next time. We’ll get stronger and better, right?

(19:40) Shouyou: I hope so. No. I will. We will.

(19:47) Tobio: (/o^)/ °⊥ \\(^o\\) 

(19:47) Shouyou: Is that… emoticon of two people playing volleyball?

(19:48) Tobio: I thought that might cheer you up.

(19:48) Shouyou: It does! It does! Do you have more? ( ° o ° )

(19:50) Tobio: (o・_・)ノ”(ノ_<。) 

(19:51) Shouyou: Oh… is that… someone patting you in the head?

(19:52) Tobio: (`・ω・ ́)ゞ

(19:52) Shouyou: Now it’s a “Yessir” one! Kageyama, you are too cute when using emoticon. Tsukishima would probably cry if he saw this.

(19:53) Tobio: He doesn’t have to see this. ┗┃・ ■ ・┃┛

At this point, Natsu went completely silent. Okay. Now they were being really adorable somehow. No wonder his brother was up and joyful again in the morning.

(19:54) Tobio: Well, take a bath and rest, then. We’ll train again tomorrow.

(19:54) Shouyou: Okay. Thanks, Kageyama. Good night! (*≧▽≦)ノシ))

(19:55) Tobio: Night.

(19:59) Tobio: ヾ(・ω・`。) 

Natsu apparently squealed so much Shouyou had to look at his little sister.

“Huh? Natsu? What’s up? Are you okay? Do you read the mean text sent by Tsukishima?”

Natsu shook his head, “Nii-chan.”

“Yes?”

“If you marry Tobio-nii-chan, I’d like to sit on the front seat so I can see you two clearly.”

Natsu expected his brother to blush or getting confused, but Shouyou shrugged and nodded, “Okay, Nacchan.”

*)* 

~Omake~

Shoyou went home to 15 messages from Tobio. He opened them up as he lied on his bed.

(18:20) Hey, Hinata!

(18:20) Dumbass!

(18:21) Are you being serious with your words?

(18: 23) Wait. Did Natsu sent them?

So Shouyou scrolled up to Tobio’s messages he ignored this morning.

(8:43) Tobio: What do you think about the setter on page 79? Oh, you can also learn more about the middle blocker on page 112.

(10:48) Shouyou: Thank you, Tobio! I really appreciate it. Also, I love you lots. ( ́ω`♡%)

(10:50) Shouyou: I hope we can continue volleyballing until the end of the time! You and me forever on the court! (。-_-。 )人( 。-_-。)

(10:52) Shouyou: Yay! (。’▽’。)♡

And under it were the 15 replies from Tobio.

(11:00) Huh? What? 

(11:02) Okay. I mean, I like you too, obviously.

(11:04) Otherwise I won’t toss to you.

(11:07) What are you doing, anyway, suddenly saying things like that?

(13:01) Are you messing with me, Hinata?

(15:23) Whatever. I mean, I know you like me too.

(15:25) Also, you’re essential for the team, so I will toss to you.

(15:27) I will toss to you a lot.

(16:00) Are you outside or something?

(17:20) ( ̅д ̅;)ノ

(18:20) Hey, Hinata!

(18:20) Dumbass!

(18:20) Dumbass Hinata!

(18:21) Are you being serious with your words?

(18:23) Wait. Did Natsu sent them?

Shouyou giggled.

(18:28) Shouyou: Yes, Natsu sent them.

(18:30) Tobio: Goddammit.

(18:30) Shouyou: Nah, I mean, they’re not exactly wrong.

(18:31) Tobio: Does this mean you do like me?

(18:31) Shouyou: ̄\\_(ツ)_/ ̄

(18:32) Tobio: I suppose I’ll have to squeeze the answer myself from you tomorrow morning!

Sleepy from going out all day, Shouyou chuckled to his phone’s screen.

(18:42) Tobio: Good night, then.

(18:43) Shouyou: Good night, Kageyama. (*^3^) 

(18:44) Shouyou: (It's me kissing you emoticon, by the way, in case you don't know.)

(18:46) Tobio: (● ́□`)♡

**Author's Note:**

> I initially want them to use emoji, but I don't know how to write it here, haha.
> 
> Cutesy KageHina is cute and even cuter with a dash of Natsu's appearance!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
